priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 52 - Fuwari Dances! First Live ~tori!
Fuwari Dances! First Live ~tori! is the 14th episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 52nd episode in the series overall. It first aired on July 4th, 2015. Plot ''Fuwari prepares for her upcoming debut after speaking to Hibiki and being trained on how to act like a proper Princess by Gloria. '' Summary Waiting for her coord to be finished Fuwari misses Toriko's call to tell her its done. While talking with the girls and telling them she wants to get used to the city, Gloria appears and calls for Fuwari to attend her princess lessons. When Gloria sees Laala wearing her shoes wrong, she decides that Laala should attend the lessons too. After learning how to talk, walking in heavy high heels and trying to balance helmets with weights, Gloria continues their training. While Laala hits her limit Fuwari escapes and takes some time to think about her home. When she fells out of a tree trying to hide from Gloria, Hibiki comes to her rescue and tells her the expectations she has to meet. Fuwari goes straight back to her lessons with Gloria only to be called on her phone again, revealing that Kuma is with Toriko, trying to stop her from leaving. Fuwari then tells Toriko that she is sorry and that she thinks highly of her. When the girls reach the gate to PriPara Fuwari is presented with her long awaited brand Coco Flower. In PriPara she gets her debut song from Meganii. Aroma and Mikan, while eating in PriPara, hear of the new brand created based on Fuwaris image, which makes Aroma come up with a plan to make Fuwari join their unit. The girls give Fuwari their best wishes for her debut concert, while Toriko has a little breakdown Dorothy snatches the Cyalume Charm from her and gives it to Fuwari. Now her concert can begin. The concert is a success, Fuwari's Cyalume Charm turns green, a first in PriPara and declares her a natural type idol. Following that she manages to rank up to Newbie Idol in one go. After the concert the girls complement her way of performing and want her to join their respective team for the Summer Dream Grand Prix. Having watched her debut concert Hibiki calls Gloria to tell her she should draft up a new concept for her next performance and to have her ready in time for the Grand Prix. The next morning she receives a letter from Hibiki congratulating her on her debut live and gifting her a goat because she feels homesick. Major Events *Fuwari makes her idol debut. *The brand CoCo Flower makes its first appearance. *The high school uniform for Paprika Private Academy is revealed. *The Dream Parade opening is updated to include Faruru Bokerdole, Hibiki Shikyoin, and Fuwari Midorikaze. *Heart-Clenching Love Song replaces Idol Strength♥Lesson GO! as the ending theme. Character Appearance * Laala Manaka * Mirei Minami * Sophie Hojo * Shion Todo * Leona West * Dorothy West * Aroma Kurosu * Mikan Shiratama * Kuma * Toriko * Gloria Ookanda * Fuwari Midorikaze * Hibiki Shikyoin * Rei Ando * Nao Ehime (Cameo) * Haruki Amamiya * Meganee Akai * Cosmo Hojo Trivia *Fuwari's eyecatch is updated. *Fuwari's Making Drama Wondrous Spring Orchestra resembles Amou June's Prism Live (Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live). Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Season 2